


now or never

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Hunter's only got one shot to get this right.





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: "You own my heart."

The moment was getting closer. Hunter wiped his sweaty palms on his cargo shorts. Now or never. “Now, you know I would never say sappy stuff like this, but, Barbara Morse –”

“I told you not to call me that,” The rebuke was sharp, but held no true barb, if the soft look in Bobbi’s eyes was anything to go by.

Hunter stopped. “Okay,” he said finally. “Bob, you own my heart.” To the tune of Jemma and Daisy’s loud gasping and Elena’s ‘It’s happening!’, he slid down on one knee, opening a velvet box. “Will you own my last name?”


End file.
